


Bowery

by uptownkretch



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau is only there for like two seconds and it's cute, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Filthy, I'm so sorry, Jesus - Freeform, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stoplight System, Tail Kink, Tail Sex, Tails, Well it is now, don't share with the others, if you're my wife and you read this, in the sex, is that a thing yet, my gay monk does not partake, please spare me that much, tail blow jobs, the one w the colors, this is filthy, what's the tag for like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownkretch/pseuds/uptownkretch
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. I'm really, really into Molly (+his tail) and I'm not caught up in campaign 2 enough for this to be sad. Enjoy!!





	Bowery

**Author's Note:**

> Side note before we get started, I always HC Molly's tail without a spade-like head, just as a tail that is thickest at the base and thinnest at the tip. Hope that doesn't make anything too confusing!!

Caleb is on his knees. His eyes are closed, the forest around them is quiet and soft. Molly is threading his fingers through Caleb's hair, tugging out the little tangles and knots. Caleb drifts.

Something warm rubs across his bottom lip. Caleb opens instantly, but it doesn't slide into his mouth like he thought.

"This isn't my finger," Molly murmurs. "Or my dick. It's something new. New-er, rather."

Caleb hums, soft, and opens his eyes. He sees the tail, hovering expectantly, feels the glide against his lip. He looks up at Mollymauk, easy, and licks out ever so slowly with his tongue. Molly smiles.

"Very good," Molly praises. The tail comes to a gradual tip, like that of a pinkie finger, and it presses flat against his tongue now, letting Caleb curl around it.

And curl, Caleb does. Arousal shoots through his gut like a misfire and before he can think, he has his lips around the tail, laving his tongue along the underside with a poorly stifled groan.

"That's it," Molly says. The tail slides another inch in, thicker the farther you go, and Caleb can't help but whimper. His eyes slid shut without his permission at some point, and when he opens them, Molly is looking down at him with a dirty smirk, a filthy sort of hunger, and suddenly he's the prey and Molly is both the watering hole and the predator. Caleb whines, once, and the tail pushes into the sound, so so similar to Molly's cock he can't help but start to suck. Suck, and lavish, until he can finally get more, and then Molly is fucking his face with the tail, coiling on his tongue and pressing back, back, back towards his throat, before hesitating.

Caleb pulls off.

"Please?" He asks, voice small and teetering on a crack.

"Please, what, darling?" Molly asks. Palms the bulge in his trousers slow, steady.

"Bitte, i- um-" Caleb tries. His face is hot, tongue stumbling over words. "The tail. Please?"

"Where do you want it?" Molly asks, and a simple question really shouldn't be so dirty, but it makes Caleb's ears go pink either way.

"My throat?" Caleb manages. "Please?"

"Oh, darling," Molly murmurs, tsks. The tail slips back in, and this time it presses forward with purpose. "How could I say no to that?"

The tail hits the back of his throat, and Caleb fights down a gag, fights to relax. It presses further, and when Caleb swallows, it's around Molly.

"Gods," Molly breathes. The tail slides back, then all the way back in again, fast and slick, and Caleb gags _h_ _ard_. "You're so good at this, baby. I should've known. Oh, look at you."

Caleb moans, chokes down another inch of the tail. There are tears in his eyes, and Molly is all slick slithering heat. Pleasure in his gut sparks and shoots off until he's hard in his trousers. He nearly goes to reach down and touch himself, but his hand freezes in mid air, Molly's voice echoing cleanly with past orders, with " _Don't touch what isn't yours_ ", with " _Mine_."

"Fuck," Molly hisses. A moment later, he's pulling himself out from his pants, from his underclothes, pumping himself dry as he ruins Caleb's mouth. Caleb moans again, louder, and tears start to drip down his cheeks at the force of the next thrust. "You have no idea how good that feels. How nice you look. How much more of my tail can you take? Before you come in your pants trying to please me?"

Caleb nearly sobs at that, hips jerking. The tail slides in deeper, and Caleb gags so hard Molly pulls away.

"Color?" He asks.

"I'm gonna come," Caleb rasps. His hands are shaking at his sides, hips thrusting into open air, into the near painful tightness of his small clothes.

"Give me a color, Caleb," Molly orders.

"Grün, green, I'm gonna come Molly, _bitte_ ," Caleb says, desperate.

"Come then," Molly says. He spits into his hand, which had previously stilled, and is back to jerking himself off in front of him. Caleb's cock twitches _hard_.

"I can't, please, bitte Mollymauk I need to touch-" Caleb begs, but anyone could tell it's a lie. A breeze, a pull on the strings of his pants, a few more seconds with Molly's tail down his throat - that would be enough.

"I didn't ask, did I?" Molly says, and Caleb can't help the desperate whine that escapes. Molly takes a small pity at that, sighing and reaching forward to thread his hands into Caleb's tangled hair. "Are you close?"

"Ja," Caleb says. The grip in his hair goes taught, and he gasps at the burst of pain.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Molly asks. Caleb opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. Molly tugs his head back, sharp, and speeds up the rhythm on his own cock. The noises alone are almost enough, and Caleb is dizzy with it, tip toeing on the very edge of it all.

"Do you?" Molly asks again. Caleb shakes his head, and when the tail slides back into his mouth, he shudders so hard it scares him. "Do you know how hard it is not to bend you over the cart every chance I get? How much I wish I could just lock the door to an inn room and keep you there for days, making every last inch of you mine? Because you are mine, aren't you?"

The tail slides down Caleb's throat and keeps going, deeper than before. Caleb gags, gags and chokes and leans into it for more, just another inch, a harder push, another word.

"Mine. Fuck, Caleb," Molly groans, times a tug of the hair with an even deeper push, and Caleb is there, right there, right _there_. "Sweetheart, oh fuck. My boy. _My_  boy. You're _mine_."

The tail twists, wickedly rough, and that's enough.

Caleb sobs around the tail as he comes, hands flying out to grab onto something and tearing into the grass beside his knees. His vision goes blurry, then white with pleasure, sharp and drowning and he can't even breath anymore, not like this, not as his small clothes fill with warmth and the tail ruins his throat, ruins Caleb as he comes without a hand on his cock.

When he drifts back to himself, shaking through the heat, the tail is gone. He misses it instantly.

"Can you take one more thing for me?" Molly asks. It's a miracle he's still eloquent, with how fast he's jerking himself, hips thrusting into his own hand and eyes dark at the sight of Caleb. He nods. "C'mon. C'mere."

Caleb leans up, let's Molly slide his cock into his mouth, all the way down to the root. The length feels paltry now, compared to the tail, but it's so much thicker and the taste is so strong Caleb can't hope to complain. Molly doesn't take long. He comes with a hiss and groan, deep down Caleb's throat, and pulls almost all the way out before he's done, spilling salty bitter come onto Caleb's tongue with sweet little words like "mine", like "pretty", like "good". Caleb swallows it down with a happy twist of his gut.

It's Molly that cleans them up, too. Molly, and a little prestidigitation spell coaxed out of Caleb's sleepy form. They make it back to camp and shuffle into the nearest empty bedroll.

In the silence, Beau snorts at them.

Somewhere, Caleb finds the energy to flip her off, and Molly is proud as ever.

**Author's Note:**

> ...yeah  
>  Woo!! Second finished and posted work ever!! And I actually like it!!! If I made any mistakes with Grammer or spelling or tagging tell me ASAP and I'll go in n fix it, otherwise please kudos and comment even if you don't have a lot to say it's awesome to read. Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Also, this is the 666th work in Mollymauk/Caleb!!!!! I didn't even plan it!!! That's fucking wicked!!!!
> 
> Edit (3/30/19) - I made a few tiny changes, just flavor and hopefully adjusting the flow more. Btw, a super good author on here bookmarked this?? That's so cool??? @HyperKid if you read this I love your work & I'm so insanely proud that you like the tail kink


End file.
